


Sibling Pep Talks

by MalSpinningYarns



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Multi, Weddings, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalSpinningYarns/pseuds/MalSpinningYarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard brings Jared to his older sister's wedding.  He needs a bit of encouragement to tell Jared how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Pep Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first thing I tried writing for this fandom, but I decided to wait and edit it a bit. The fandom was in a bit of a slump, so I decided to go back to it. 
> 
> I need to get better titles.

Richard was beginning to question every decision he had made recently. Honesty, he thought bringing Jared to his older sister’s wedding would go well. Ellie has a naturally kind, nurturing disposition and could handle Jared’s awkwardness. She’s a middle school English teacher; handling awkward comes with the job. His younger sister, Mandy, can always find the best in people. Hell, they dealt with Richard for most of their lives. Besides, Jared was the best option and Richard didn’t want to go alone. There are few things worse than going to a sibling’s wedding without a date or at least friend. Big Head was busy at Hooli. He wasn’t sure what official relationship he had with Monica. Are they friends or coworkers? And bringing Gilfoyle, Dinesh, or Elrich would most likely end in disaster. Gilfoyle wouldn’t handle being in a church well. Dinesh still had issues interacting with women. Elrich would either get absurdly high or hit on whatever woman struck his fancy, no matter their relation to Richard, or both. Never mind the fact that Elrich wouldn’t be able to bring his weed on the plane into Oklahoma. So Jared it was then.

 

Actually, Jared and his sisters were getting along great. Ellie absolutely adored him because he was able to make even her most unruly bridesmaid put gift bags together in a timely fashion through some well-placed management techniques. Jared and Mandy found a bond through 90s rom-coms. His parents loved him too. Jared laughed at his dad’s jokes and sang Barbara Streisand with his mom while helping her cook dinner. So it wasn’t his immediate family that was making Richard regret bringing Jared.

 

What was making Richard upset was currently happening across the room: his cousin James was talking to Jared. James was everything Richard was not: handsome, charismatic, flirtatious, and successful. Richard could tell even across the dimly lit ballroom that James was flirting with Jared. Hard. And Jared was at least gladly receiving it. He was enthusiastically nodding to whatever his cousin was saying. Although he wasn’t proud to admit it, Richard was jealous. Jared was _his_. Over time, Richard had developed a crush on him. Who made sure he ate and stayed hydrated after he basically swore off eating due his constant state of nausea after he was fired? Who successfully convinced Raviga to let him stay on as CTO? Who had an adorable smile that lit up his face every time he talked about birds? God, he needed a strong drink…

 

“Richie, you look like the time Mandy accidently broke your Xbox when you were twelve.”

 

Richard looked away from staring at his biz dev and noticed his sister Ellie taking the empty seat next to him. Her ivory skirt was so large and poofy that it was invading Richard’s personal space.

 

“Don’t you have to, like, dance with your husband or toss some flowers or something?” he sighed, glancing back in the direction of Jared and the asshat.

 

“Well,” Ellie said, “I wanted to sit down and I noticed my little brother looking like an abandoned puppy at a pound, so I decided to see what was up.” She lightly patted him on the knee.

 

Richard decided that the best way to get rid of her was to act nonchalant. “Nope, everything is fine. See, I’m smiling.” He gave her a half-assed smile that wouldn’t fool anyone, nevermind a member of his family.

 

Ellie gave a sigh. “I don’t know why you’re lying to me. A little heart to heart is all I’m asking.” Richard gave a small shrug and started pursing his lips, eyes darting around the room. The bride rolled her eyes and looked around, trying to find the source of her brother’s moodiness. Mandy was doing the robot with her new brother-in-law and his nephew on the dance floor. Half the wedding party was doing shots at the open bar. Mom was holding court at a table of family members. Dad was drinking a beer and singing to the music with Uncle Terry. There. Richard’s tall friend was talking to their cousin, James. The very handsome, very flirtatious James.

 

“Oh, I get it. You’re jealous of Jamie.” Richard’s eyes got wide and he sat up straight. Bingo.

 

“No,” he shakily exhaled. Ellie could tell he was on the verge of panicking. He was rubbing his hands on his suit pants and his breathing was starting to become labored. She took a deep breath and grabbed his hands. They were becoming damp.

 

“Richard, honey, look at me.” Richard looked like he was about to vomit. Ellie rushed to rub his back and make soothing noises. As much as she loved him, she did not want to wear his vomit on her thousand-dollar dress for the rest of the night. “Hey, it’s ok if you are. You know, I’ve been watching you and Jared the last few days. He is crazy about you. I can tell. He’s been giving you adoring looks for the last two days. And I think you two would be a great couple, an adorably awkward couple,” she gave a small laugh, “but still a great couple,” Richard still didn’t appear swayed, so she continued, “Jamie is barking up the wrong tree. Jared is probably just being polite. If fact,” she sat up straight, “I can distract Jamie, if you want. Ask Jared to dance. C’mon.” She gave Richard a little nudge. At least he seemed to be breathing normally again. Richard had to give his sister credit: she was very good at pep talks.

 

He gave a little smile. “Is it some sort of law that now that you’re married, you have to set up the rest of your siblings?”

 

Ellie scrunched up her nose as if in thought, “Maybe,” she giggled, “And you seem like the best option. You have a great guy right there. And I have time to work with Mandy.” She tried ruffling his curls while he tried to push her away.

 

The two siblings sat in silence for a few moments, letting the air settle between them.

 

“I just really like him,” Richard whispered, looking at his feet, “I don’t want to screw this up.”

 

“You know,” she started gently, “I was terrified when Scott first asked me out. We had been friends for so long. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. And we work together. And if we broke up, we’d still have to see each other. And the kids at our school _would know._ But I took the plunge. And I am _so glad_ I did. You understand?”

 

Richard nodded, took a deep breath, and looked up to the ceiling. _It’s now or never_ he thought.

 

“Send him over here,” he sighed. Ellie applauded in delight. Richard rolled her eyes at her. He watched his sister get up, give him thumbs up, and saunter across the ballroom. Richard grabbed his wine and chugged it; he had to get courage somehow.

 

Thankfully, Ellie was able to escape any throngs of well-wishers to reach James and Jared. The bride hugged each of them in greeting. After the hugs, she turned to Jared, whispered something, and nodded towards Richard. He smiled and gave a parting wave to the two others.

 

_Oh god, he’s coming over here_. Richard was beginning to freak out. He tried to pull himself together. He was probably over thinking. _How do I look? Do I look nervous?_

 

“Richard? Your sister said you were looking for me?” _Shit, Jared’s here._ And maybe it was just the wine talking, but he looked really, really good. He should wear suits more often.

“Uh, yeah,” Richard stuttered, “Do you wanna….? Hm. Would you like to…?”

 

Jared’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Richard? Are you all right? If the party is overwhelming you, we can leave…” he pointed toward the door looking at little crestfallen.

 

“Do you want to dance with me?!” Richard shouted in a rush. A million emotions seem to pass through Jared’s face. His mouth was moving, but no sounds were coming out.

 

Richard started pacing and rubbing his face, “Shit. _Shit_. I’m sorry Jared. I guess I misjudged this…” He suddenly felt himself turned around. The hands went from his shoulders to his face. Jared’s lips touched his and then left so quickly that Richard wasn’t sure it actually happened.

 

Jared was fucking beaming. “I’d love to dance with you.”

 

Richard’s face was feeling so warm, he was sure he was blushing harder than some heroine in Mandy’s romance novels that he may or may not have read.

 

Jared grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out to the dance floor in excitement. As it was a slow song, it took a few moments of awkward shuffling like two middle-schoolers at their first dance to position themselves comfortably. Neither of them were particularly good dancers; Jared kept stepping on his toes and apologizing every time it happened and Richard had difficulty swaying to the beat. But it just felt so _them_ and so _right_ that neither of them minded. Richard was sure he heard hoots and wolf-whistles coming from his two sisters, but he let them have their fun. Besides, payback against Mandy will be fun. He was too grateful towards Ellie to even care what she said.

 

Maybe he should have given her a better wedding present other than a gift card. He’ll never live it down.

 

 


End file.
